This invention relates to a fiber optic control device and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fiber optic control device used in conjunction with aircraft controls and providing a converter for driving a hydraulic servo powered by the aircrafts hydraulic system.
Heretofore, aircraft controls were and still are susceptible to the effects of electomagnetic pulse and electromagnetic interference during the operation of electronic control subsystems. Attempts have been made to provide for adequate electromagnetic pulse and electromagnetic interference shielding. The shielding of the entire electric control system has been found to be unsatisfactory due to the large increase in weight.
Also electro-hydraulic generator techniques that generate mechanical power at the control actuator suffer from ineffective shielding and require some means of inner connection between the control subsystem and the cockpit position of the aircraft.
In the following U.S. patents various types of thermal electric control systems servo-motor assemblies and thermal actuators are described for controlling valve operation. They are U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,399 to Johnsen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,421 to Cliff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,645 to Pauliukonis and U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,794 to Haley. None of these prior art patents describe the unique features and combination of structure for solving the above-mentioned problems connected with controlling the effects of electromagnetic pulse and electromagnetic interference.